vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ymir (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Obsidian Shard= |-|Nuclear Winter= |-|Baron Frostchild= |-|Bloody Butcher= |-|Titan Forge= |-|Golden= Summary As far as it is known, Ymir has long been dead. In Midgard, in the North, it is believed that Ymir’s skull is the sky, his flesh the earth, and his blood the sea. Though, these claims could merely be the boasting of proud Odin and his brothers, who take credit for slaying the first jotunn and fashioning the earth from his body parts. At the beginning of time, the Realm of Fire, Muspell, and the Realm of Ice, Niflheim met at the place called Ginnungagap; the void of space. Steam rose and froze again, and from that primordial mixture, Ymir, King of the Frost Giants took shape. From his body dripped other beings that would become the ancestors of Gods, Men, Dwarves, and of course, Giants. Even the mighty Odin must claim Ymir as his grandfather. Yet Ymir, like all giants, was an evil creature and led his Giant brethren against the Gods. After ages of warfare, Odin and his brothers slew the Giant-King and forged the world from his remains. Yet there are other whispers. Rumors that Ymir, though not a God, was still a Primeval Being, and as such cannot truly be destroyed. Perhaps he only lies dormant in Niflheim, the realm of ice, eager to return and wreak vengeance upon Odin in his kin. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Ymir, Father of the Frost Giants Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Is formed from the void of nothingness known as Ginnungagap that preceeds existence itself) Classification: Primordial Being, First of the Frost Giants Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, regenerated after Odin cut him to pieces and used his flesh to create the earth and his skull the sky), Ice Manipulation (Can generate ice from his body and control the ice outside of it and around him), Barrier Creation (Can create a wall of ice to protect himself and his allies and block his enemies), Breath Attack (Can breath ice), Heat Manipulation, Limited Air Manipulation (Can control the cold air around him), Vibration Manipulation (Via Glacial Strike, can generate powerful frozing shockwaves to a row of icy spikes to erupt from the ground in a wide line in front of him), Life Manipulation and Creation (Birthed all living beings in Norse Mythology with the exception of the Fire Giants, including the gods), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Ymir's flesh is the earth itself, and his skull, the sky. Created almost all beings in Norse Mythology including the gods. Fought against Odin and his brothers and is comparable to Odin himself as well as other pantheon leaders) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with the likes of Pantheon Leaders like Odin) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ (Capable of harming Pantheon Leaders Gods like Odin) Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from Pantheon Leaders gods like Odin) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range via sheer size and with his mace, at least several meters via powers Standard Equipment: His Club, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely HIgh due to being a primordial being. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forstbite:' All of Ymir's abilities that affect enemies apply a Debuff to the enemy called Frostbite. All of Ymir's Basic Attacks against a target afflicted by Frostbite do 100% more damage. Enemies afflicted by Frostbite deal 10% less damage. Lasts for 4s. *'Ice Wall:' Ymir summons a wall of ice out of the ground that blocks player movement. *'Glacial Strike:' Ymir smashes his club, doing damage to all enemies in front of him and Slowing them. Applies Frostbite. *'Frost Breath:' Ymir uses his breath to freeze enemies in blocks of ice, doing damage and Stunning them. Applies Frostbite. *'Shards of Ice:' Ymir begins to freeze the air around him, causing shards of ice to grow on his back and Slowing enemies. After a 3s channel, Ymir erupts out of his frozen state, causing shards of ice to do damage to all enemies in his range. Applies Frostbite. Cancelling the ability decreases the damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2 Category:Giants Category:Evil Characters Category:Club Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE